fossilfightersfandomcom-20200222-history
Fossil Battles
A Fossil Battle is the battling system of the Fossil Fighters'' franchise. Fossil Fighters In the original [[Fossil Fighters|''Fossil Fighters]], a Fossil Battle consisted of each side using anywhere from one to three Vivosaurs, placed in Attack and Support Zones. Each side has four Zones: one Attack Zone (AZ) that must be occupied at all times, two Support Zones (SZ) occupied by the second and third Vivosaurs at the beginning of the battle, and an Escape Zone (EZ) that cannot be occupied until an SZ Vivosaur is switched to the AZ position, at which point the AZ Vivosaur will retreat to the EZ. Vivosaurs in the Attack Zone deal more damage and can attack both the enemy AZ and the enemy SZ, but will also come under fire from all three enemy positions and takes more damage than Vivosaurs in the SZ. A Vivosaur in the Support Zone will take less damage than one in the AZ, but will also have its Attack power reduced (with some exceptions). However, SZ positions can apply Support Effects to either their own or the enemy AZ which can either increase or lower stats (but not LP). It should be noted that some Vivosaurs reduce their allies' stats or increase the enemy's stats and may be better utilized in the AZ. However, support effects are not universal, as some Vivosaurs lack them entirely. A Vivosaur in the SZ can only attack enemy Vivosaurs in the AZ position (not including Team Skills). The Escape Zone causes Vivosaurs placed in it to be unattackable (even by the few skills that hit both AZ and SZ) but also does not allow EZ Vivosaurs to attack. Vivosaurs in the EZ will not apply support effects and have no effect on the battle until they return to an SZ two turns later. A Vivosaur can end up in the EZ if an SZ Vivosaur is swapped with the AZ Vivosaur, or the AZ Vivosaur is knocked there. If a Vivosaur is forced into the EZ by a Knock skill, it will return to the SZ only one turn later, instead of two. Vivosaurs cannot be placed into the EZ until after the battle has started. Fossil Fighters: Champions In ''Fossil Fighters Champions'', the battle system was refined from the original model. The EZ was removed completely from the field, replacing it entirely with AZ and SZ positions. However, unlike in the original Fossil Fighters where the arena consisted of only four Zones, Fossil Fighters: Champions incorporated a battle style with six Zones. The front three positions of the arena are all AZ, and the three rear positions of the arena are all SZ. Due to the fact that the EZ was eliminated, knock skills were rendered void, instead replaced with a system of zone rotation. Instead of moving an SZ Vivosaur into the AZ position and forcing the original AZ Vivosaur to take a back seat in the SZ, now rotation involves spinning the team around in two different formations across the six-position battle arena. The first formation, known as the Cambrian Formation, is very reminiscent of the formation from the original Fossil Fighters. Emphasis is put on support, so two Vivosaurs occupy a SZ position to apply Support Effects to aid their single AZ ally. The second formation, known as the Jurassic Formation, puts emphasis on attack, placing two Vivosaurs in an AZ position which then must share Support Effects from a single SZ Vivosaur. What's more, rotation now requires the spending of FP to be performed. Each Zone rotated through costs 5 FP up to a maximum of 15. However, if a Vivosaur attacks after the rotation, the counter will reset and rotation will again cost FP. Alongside the addition of the new Zones system, Fossil Fighters: Champions also incorporated range into their battle mechanics. Range, like Elemental typing, is a way to further diversify Vivosaurs and give them district advantages when attacking from certain positions on the map. When applying range, an enemy Vivosaur can either be in a: very effective range, a somewhat effective range, a somewhat ineffective range, or an ineffective range. The damage that that Vivosaur will receive from an attack is determined partly by how effective their range is in comparison to the attacking Vivosaur. There are three different ranges that Vivosaurs hold as attributes: Close-Range, Mid-Range, and Long-Range. Close-Ranged Vivosaurs deal more damage the closer they are to their opponent. This is maximized if both teams occupy a Cambrian Formation where both AZ Vivosaurs are as close to each other as physically possible. Each Zone that the opponent occupies that strays away from this maximized location yields a less effective range and, therefor, a lower possible damage output. Mid-Ranged Vivosaurs prefer to be somewhere in the middle. Their optimum damage output occurs when the opponent is 3 Zones away from their location. Any closer or farther and effectiveness drops. Long-Range Vivosaurs prefer to be as fas from their opponent as possible. Maximum damage can only be achieved when both teams are in a Jurassic Formation with only one Vivosaur in the farthest back SZ position. Category:Gameplay Mechanics Category:Fossil Fighters Category:Fossil Fighters: Champions Category:Fossil Fighters: Frontier